


Laura's Favorite Blanket

by Samm07Maurer



Series: Carmilla One Shots [5]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Week, F/F, Fluffy, One Shot, Short One Shot, Sick Laura, Year 2, catmilla, day 1: catmilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 03:37:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11660832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samm07Maurer/pseuds/Samm07Maurer
Summary: Disclaimer: Carmilla (the novella) was written by J. Sheridan Le Fanu and used as a basis for Carmilla (the little web series that could) that was created by Jordan Hall. I do not own the characters or the world of Carmilla (no matter how much I wish I could be that brilliant).





	Laura's Favorite Blanket

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Carmilla (the novella) was written by J. Sheridan Le Fanu and used as a basis for Carmilla (the little web series that could) that was created by Jordan Hall. I do not own the characters or the world of Carmilla (no matter how much I wish I could be that brilliant).

Laura's head felt like someone had run it over with a truck and then hit it was a baseball bat just for good measure. Her muscles ached and there was a slight ringing in her ears. She cracked her eyes open slightly and the harsh morning light made her groan. She tried to reach for the glass of water Carmilla had left her before she'd left for class, but flinched when her fingertips met the cold glass. She wasn't as nauseous as she had been last night, though she also hadn't eaten anything since she'd thrown up.

The door to the dorm room opened and brought in a gust of cold air, which made Laura shiver as it passed over her heated skin. She tugged the pile of blankets tighter around herself and continued to shiver in the stifling heat. Laura felt the bed dip slightly and her gaze drifted up to meet her girlfriend's eyes.

"Oh, Laura." Carmilla sighed, "My poor, poor, Cupcake."

All Laura could do in response was sniffle and nuzzle her face into Carmilla's stomach. Carmilla ran her hand through Laura's hair, brushing it back from her sweaty forehead and Laura moaned softly at the soothing feeling.

"Are you feeling any better?" Carmilla asked.

Laura groaned, "I feel like I'm dying." Her voice was so unlike its usual self that Laura almost didn't recognize it.

Carmilla laughed quietly, so as not to upset Laura's headache, "I don't think you'll have to worry about that, Cupcake. You seem pretty lively to me."

Laura groaned after another round of rough coughing coursed through her body, "Easy for you to say."

"Are you hungry? Do you want to try and eat something?"

Laura shook her head, "Can you just get me another blanket, please?"

Carmilla frowned, "We don't have any more blankets, Cupcake."

She reached a hand to Laura's forehead, "And you can't possibly be cold, you're extremely warm."

Laura coughed again, "All the fun of the flu, you get a fever and chills for days."

"Hmm," Carmilla thought for a moment, "I can go down the hall and see if anyone in the dimwit squad can spare a few more quilts."

"No," Laura whined, "Stay here and cuddle with me."

"But I thought you were cold and wanted blankets?" Carmilla teased.

Laura opened her big doe eyes and peered up at her girlfriend through her long lashes, "Yeah, well," she explained like it was obvious, "You're a giant, fuzzy black cat with a super high body temperature."

That made Carmilla pout, "I'm not fuzzy."

Laura giggled, "Yeah, yeah. You're a creature of the night and everyone should fear you. Now come cuddle."

Carmilla got off the bed to change forms and Laura kicked off her blankets, knowing she would definitely overheat with both the. and Carmilla surrounding her. A few moments later, Laura felt the bed dip and opened her eyes when she felt a soft nose boop her stomach. 

She moved over to make room by the wall, Carm's favorite spot. The large, black panther circled in place a few times and instinctually scanned the room for danger before settling down with a small huff.

Laura situated herself against the cat's stomach and in between Carmilla's large paws. She kissed her girlfriend's forehead, right between her glowing, yellow eyes. 

"Thanks, Carm."

Laura soon drifted back to sleep while listening to the sounds of Carmilla's content purrs.


End file.
